The Forbidden Kingdom
by RiKUDO76
Summary: What can happen to a man in one night? What can he become? Is he going to become a hero, or the very thing that he promised to never become? Read and find out.


**_"It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not." -Andre Gide_**_  
_

-Chapter 1-

It was a starry, cloudless night in Konoha. The streets were empty and the shops closed. Everyone was asleep... or so it should be. A lone figure was walking aimlessly the streets of Konoha. Under the moon light you could see his blonde, wild spiky hair and his mesmerizing blue eyes, but his remarcable feature were the three wisker like scars on each cheek. Dressed in his ordinary black and orange jumpsuit, you could easily recognize him. He was Uzumaki Naruto, the pariah of Konoha, a Genin Rank ninja, the Kyuubi Jinkuurichi, and now... he was not his usual self. No, this night, Naruto wasn't acting like he would, him being one hyperactive fellow, notorious in the whole vilage for his ingenious pranks and his large, toothy grin. He should be acting like himself, but the question is... was this his true self? For you see, how he acted was nothing than an act. A lie to hide his true power and emotion. All he did was for the purpose of hiding himself for the fear of what the village would do to him. No one knew the real him. While everyone knew him to be stupid, in truth he was rather smart. His battle strategies could sometimes put the Nara's to shame, his mind being able to think in battle 5 to 10 steps ahead of his opponent, and his ingeniousity with creating new jutsu was on par with the Yondaime Hokage himself. As his power, his almost unlimited chakra capacity puts his on par with Hatake Kakashi, his Jonin sensei. His skills were good but not great, with his Ninjutsu being one of his strongest points. But what he kept hidden were his amazing skills in Fuinjutsu wich were on par with Uzumaki Mito, the Shodaime's wife. He knew of his heritage as an Uzumaki, having heard it from the Kyuubi, who was the only one who knew Naruto's true self.

His eyes , two pools of blue, were showing great sadness. Why, do you ask? His previous mission to hind and bring Uchiha Sasuke back ended in a failure beacuse of his mask. He hurt his teammate when he lost control of his emotions, his anger towards Orochimaru flaring in combination with Kyuubi's red youki, and then the meeting with Sasuke where he couldn't do nothing but watch as his team was beaten by the Uchiha singlehandely. After the mission, his teammate Sakura blamed him for the failure. She insulted him, belittled him, slapped him once and then she requested of Senju Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage and mento of Sakura and Shizune Kato, to be transferred from Team Kakashi. That crushed his heart into pieces. Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi and Captain Yamato, the substitute leader of Team Kakashi, tried to console him, to no avail.

Now, he was walking the empty streets of Konoha because he couldn't sleep. Suddenly, a yell of pain and the sound of something breaking brought him back from his dazed state. Following the direction of the sounds, he came to a shop that he didn't knew about, Lu Yan's Pawn Shop. Enveloped in shadows and with the stealth only a shinobi could posses, he entered the shop. Inside were five young figures strolling the shop for money and valuables. A glint of light showed him that those figures were Konoha ninja's, five jounin most likely. Knowing even he couldn't take on all of them, he moved past them, masking his chakra as best he could. In the back of the shop, a very old man was lying on the floor, in a pool of his own blood with a kunai imbedded in his chest. Making his way to him, Naruto could see the man strugling to stay awake. Opening his eyes, the old man saw Naruto standing over him with a worried expression on his face.

"Take it" the old man's rasp voice woked him from his daze. "Must return to the rightfull owner" looking to the man left hand, he saw a golden staff with intricate pattern of a monkey on both ends. Naruto took the staff in his hand and he could feel the power radiating from it making the staff vibrate like it was calling to its master. Turning to the old man for an explanation, he heard him utter one word: "Run!"

With that word, the 5 jounin ninjas turned to see the Kyuubi brat kneeling in front of the dieing old man holding the golden staff in both his hands.

"This is our lucky night, boys. We get to finnaly end what the Fourth started 16 years ago and kill the Kyuubi!" one of the jounins said, obviously the leader, with the other four giving sick and cruel smiles at the chance that Kami-sama gave them tonight.

Without uttering another word, Naruto dashed to the back exit of the pawn shop, with the five jounins after him. The chase was on for nearly 30 minutes, with Naruto trying to find the patrolling ANBU and the 5 shinobi trying to get him.

"You two go to the left, and you two to the right. We are going to corned him and take the demon spawn out!" the leader ordered his other men. With a nod, all of them obeyed hsi orders in order to catch Naruto.

Not long has passed, and they were cornering him. Realizing he was trapped, Naruto stopped on a roof, with the jounins following him and forming a circle around him.

"DIE!" one of the jounins shouted, taking a kunai in his hand and dashing towards our blonde hero to end his life.

Seeing the attack coming, Naruto rolled on the ground only to be kicked by another jounin in his face, sending him to the ground. The other three tooked their own kunai and threw them at Naruto, only for him to roll to the left, and rising at the edge of the roof.

"Time to die, Kyuubi!" the leader said, preparing the most common fire jutsu, the Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu, with the others following.

Preparing to jumpto evade the jounins attack, Naruto agin felt the strange staff vibrate, only this time more stronger than before. Then an invisible force pushed him backwards, making him fall from the roof, hitting the ground hard and losing him conscience.

-_**Unknown place, Unknown time**_-

Slowly regaining his conscience, our blonde hero woke up seeing he was on a hut of some kind. Rising from the bed, he noticed that he wasn't wearing his normal clothes. He was wearing A red kimono like shirt with a blue undershirt, with brown pants and a silver belt holding the clothes together, black shoes and a light brown vest that reached his knees and the golden staff in his left hand. Looking around the room he saw two kids fighting over his ninja sandals and a woman who was under a smal fire making some tea. Noticing him, the woman got up and tooked a small tea cup and walked over to him.

"Cudar Chaba." the woman said in a strange language that Naruto couldn't understand "Hau Hui Hu Hui Huian Chii" with a smile showing her horrible teeth freaking Naruto out even more. Backing away from her, Naruto saw his Konoha Headband along with his Gama-chan. taking them and bowing to the woman in a sign of thanks, he walked out of the hut, seeing he wasn't in Konoha anymore. Instead, he saw he was in a small village of some sort with men planting what he knew was rice and carrying wood, women feeding the domestic animals and childern playing outside. Naruto had only one thing to say about this peacefull place.

"Where am I?"

**AN: First things first: I'm Rikudo76, a new author here on fanfiction. I hope we can be friends. Now, this is my first story. I'm not that experimented in wrighting, and I don't have so much confidence in my wrighting skills nor my english. I'm from Romania, by the way. I'll try to update fast, but no promises cuz my exams are on the way so I must study if I don't want to work for the rest of my life in a car wash. *cough coug*. The story is something that I wanted on FF, a crossover between Naruto and The Forbidden Kingdom movie with Jackie Chan and Jet Li, a very good movie in my opinion, and I didn't find somethig completed. I want and I'll do my best to write this story to the end plus the sequel that I plan to write for this story. While the story will follow the movie, it will be combined with my own ideas, for example, Naruto will find a weapon that is like the staff of the Monkey King, but I don't want to spoil.**

**Anyway, read if you are interested, review if you want, put the story in your favorites(I doubt it) or simply follow the story. Have a nice day. Rikudo76 out!**


End file.
